


【CB】底特律之旅

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【CB】底特律之旅

底特律Only上發的無料，現在按照之前約定，在場次結束後公開全文。

「我想去你成長的地方。」

當克蘭西說出這句話的時候，布萊恩當下反應是愣住，他耗費數秒鐘咀嚼話語，之後才意識過來，理解克蘭西的意思是希望他們能去一趟底特律，親眼走過他們在拍攝途中，那些原本僅能透過螢幕欣賞的景緻。只是，當下還有個問題……

「但這是一趟約會，還是初次，對我們而言格外珍貴。」布萊恩表示，只見把他抱在懷中的克蘭西，低頭凝視自己伴侶，水藍色眼眸透露出柔情。

「我們是因為參與一款背景設定在底特律的遊戲才結緣，況且，你從小到大都在那邊生活，我認為作為初次約會地點再好不過。」布萊恩盯著中年男子的藍眸，安靜點頭答應。

「那之後就拜託你囉，導遊先生！」緊接著，克蘭西就咧嘴一笑，大聲呼喊。

「等等，什麼導遊？」布萊恩整個人瞬間傻掉。

* * *

「我不敢相信你真的要我擔任導遊！」

一下飛機，當克蘭西表明要布萊恩帶領他四處瀏覽時，年輕人立即表明想法，出發前他原以為那句是玩笑話，誰知道竟然在此時成為現實。

「嘿，我說過了，你是在底特律成長的，總不可能會一無所知吧！」克蘭西推動著布萊恩背部回答。

「那好吧，你有沒有特別想去的地方？」布萊恩無奈地嘆口氣詢問。

「哈特廣場。」克蘭西笑著回答。

「廣場！你確定嗎？」深知遊戲中廣場在現實樣貌的布萊恩，狐疑地皺起眉頭，但克蘭西立場似乎很堅定。

「沒錯。」

於是他們就坐車前往了，當抵達目的後，布萊恩張開雙手，轉過身來面對克蘭西。

「瞧，我身後就是你能在遊戲裡看見，商店林立的哈特廣場。實際上，這邊在現實中只是很普通的停車場。」布萊恩解釋，他注視中年男子，等待對方反應，只見克蘭西把手伸入外套口袋，掏出一張照片，視線在照片跟現實之間來回觀察，隨後點著頭。

「確實是同一個地方。」

布萊恩詫異地指向照片，「難道說你特地把遊戲畫面拍下來，試圖要直接比對真實性？」

「是阿，我想明白製作組的用心程度。」克蘭西表示。

「那麼你應該無須擔心，很多地方你也能在現實中看見，現在又是要——」布萊恩尚未講完，就瞧見克蘭西拿起手機，走到他身邊。

「合影。」回應很簡單，卻飽含濃情密意，克蘭西想跟愛人在約會地點留下足以紀念的畫面，布萊恩自然大方接受。他讓對方用手環過自己頸部，凝視手機畫面，面帶微笑，讓克蘭西得以把這份美好保存下來。

接下來，他們又前往下一站。

「你竟然會想來教堂逛。」一踏進寬敞空間，布萊恩就忍不住說道。

「我曾飾演過兩次神父，為了扮演好角色有實際去過幾次教堂，每次都能感受到一份寧靜、祥和。」克蘭西緊閉雙眼，任由微風吹拂過身軀，顯然正在如話語中所述，享受著某種美好。

布萊恩見狀也跟著嘗試，但除了一片黑暗外，他什麼都沒能察覺到。當再度睜開雙眼，克蘭西已經走向另一側，準備要離開，褐髮年輕人趕緊加緊腳步跟上去。

* * *

踏出教堂後，克蘭西提議這次在路上隨意漫步就好。

「這樣不會很無趣嗎？」布萊恩表示疑惑。

「這座城市很古老了，倘若乘車容易忽略一些平時不會留意的地方，況且，我們還可以透過邊走邊聊打發時間。」克蘭西微笑回應。

於是，他們就開始行走，路上經過好幾處廢棄汽車工廠，當碰到第五個時，克蘭西輕聲說話。

「底特律，曾經的汽車王國。」

「直到在1950年代沒跟隨時代轉型，面臨失敗，之後的半世紀間，人口迅速外移，城市也蕭條許多。」布萊恩低頭接下去，他感覺到一陣羞愧，但隨後克蘭西的發言，引起他的注意。

「但你不會因此痛恨底特律。」

「我在這邊成長，卻只能眼睜睜看著它走向破敗，克蘭西，你可知道這條街道曾經多繁榮嗎？」克蘭西稍微觀察附近人潮，僅有小貓兩三隻在閒晃，中年男子卻勾起嘴唇，注視著自己的年輕男友。

「那又如何呢，即使面對凋零，你仍舊會大聲說著自己來自底特律這座城市，布萊恩，光這樣就能證明，你以出生地為榮，很多人都無法對家鄉擁有信心，但你卻辦到了。」他的口吻相當堅定，並不單純是在安慰，布萊恩發現自己忍不住微笑並用力點頭。

「你的確沒說錯！」他大聲回應。

途中，他們經過國會公園，門口有幾台自動販賣機，今天這座雨都恰巧出太陽，熾烈陽光讓走了半小時的布萊恩感到口乾舌燥，當瞧見機器的瞬間，他感覺更渴了。

「克蘭西，你想要喝點東西嗎？」雖然很渴，但他還是沒有直接表達出來。

「還好，我可以等晚一點再喝，倒是你滿頭大汗的，我看是你自己要喝卻不想直說才問我吧！」克蘭西狡猾的翹起嘴角指出，布萊恩頓時感到害躁。

「哪……哪有！」他迅速別過頭。

「不鬧你了，如果想喝就去買一罐，待會我們暫時在公園稍坐片刻，不過請記住一點，」正要朝機器奔跑過去的布萊恩，在疑惑中扭頭凝視中年男子，好奇於對方言論，「別隨便駭進去，我知道你們仿生人很方便，但不用為了省一點錢冒著風險當駭客。」

「Got it！」布萊恩笑了笑，大喊這句台詞配合演出。

他發現，克蘭西這番話讓自己心情更好，對於克蘭西也許會厭惡這座城市的憂慮，也在瞬間一掃而空。

「瞧！這圖案我們曾在遊戲中見過！」當他們來到一處空地時，恰巧旁邊牆壁上有塗鴉，右上角繪有鮮明的白色符號，那讓布萊恩憶起馬庫斯跟康納前往耶利哥時，必須找尋的特殊圖案。

「我查過資料，這圖案本身具有歷史意義。」克蘭西抬頭盯著符號表示。

「沒錯，是關於黑人平權。」布萊恩稍微解釋。

「現實中屬於黑人平權，而在遊戲中則是屬於仿生人們。」白髮男子輕柔訴說，光是這樣，他就幾乎能感受到製作組的用心，從小地方就借鑿歷史事件，藉此凸顯「歧視」主題。

「最後黑人們擁有自由，遊戲裡的仿生人也有同樣機會。」布萊恩咧嘴一笑，抬頭注視著牆壁畫作，雖說從小看到大，但這趟回來，瞬間覺得熟悉的圖案讓自己備感親切。

忽然，耳邊傳來一陣清脆喀嚓聲，他轉過頭，只見克蘭西拿著相機，將方才畫面拍下，「等等，我剛才還沒擺好姿勢！」布萊恩大喊，同時雙頰快速漲成鮮紅色。

「就因為如此，我才要拍，觀看前方景物。並面帶微笑的你很可愛。」克蘭西凝視著手機螢幕，微笑回應。

「不公平，下次我也要偷拍回來！」布萊恩說道，並取出手機高喊。

「既然你都說出來了，我又怎麼能讓你逮到機會。」克蘭西走過去，伸手輕彈比他矮小一些的年輕人額頭。

只見布萊恩不甘示弱，企圖要彈回來，克蘭西一個轉身，開始在街道上奔跑，布萊恩也邁開腳步，緊隨其後，他們就這樣一前一後在人行道追逐，直到雙方都氣喘吁吁，才在某條巷子前停止。

接著，他們注視彼此，爆出爽朗笑聲，彷彿稍早的爭執根本沒什麼，實際上，對他們而言確實如此，那不過是情侶間的日常打鬧罷了。

「下一趟，我想去瞧瞧康納出生地。」當克蘭西終於休息足夠，才緩緩表示，布萊恩便帶領對方抵達公車站，搭上路經百麗島的班次。

* * *

「這邊什麼建築物都沒有！」一下公車，克蘭西就瞪大眼睛，盯著空曠的百麗島呼喊。

布萊恩跑到年長男友面前，攤開雙手，簡單介紹，「沒錯，這座島上頭沒有建築物，但充分保留了自然景觀。」

「你認為未來20年間，百麗島會興建起一棟宛如模控生命大廈的高樓嗎？」克蘭西把手抱在胸前，安靜詢問。

「也許吧，我無法篤定，但目前底特律經濟正在逐漸復甦，搞不好之後真的會有人打算在這邊蓋公司。」布萊恩把手放下來，轉過身把視線移動，從左側一路帶到右邊尾端，輕聲呢喃，「我真的希望底特律能恢復往日榮光。」在他還沒思考完以前，忽然感覺到有雙臂從正後方伸過來，包覆住身軀，不用說都知道，對方肯定是克蘭西。

「別想太多，即便這座城市一噘不振，仍舊不會改變我們彼此關係。」盡是體貼的低沉嗓音，適時給予布萊恩慰藉，他讓自己腦袋往後倚靠，貼著高大男子的胸膛。

他們默不作聲，就這樣保持相同姿勢許久，直到布萊恩的肚子傳出明顯咕嚕聲，他才紅著臉表示，「我餓了。」

克蘭西拿出手機看看時間，「差不多了，我們這就去找個地方用餐。」

一聽見這句話，布萊恩立刻興奮地高舉右手臂，「我推薦一個好地方！」

「既然你是當地人，那就由你決定地點。」克蘭西露出些許笑容，忍不住抬起手，揉揉褐髮男子的柔軟頭髮，親暱動作再度讓布萊恩雙頰一紅。

_ 老天啊，他這模樣簡直可愛極了。 _ 克蘭西在內心訴說著，也許正是因為如此，自己才特別喜歡戲弄那名年輕人吧。

* * *

「布萊恩，你到底要不要吃飯？」克蘭西用手拖住臉頰，歪頭注視著高舉手機，朝螢幕揮手的褐髮男子。

「待會就會說完話，你先吃！」布萊恩稍微拿低手機，扭頭朝另一側呼喊。

「這句話十分鐘前你就跟我講過了。」克蘭西不耐煩地表示。

「等等，真是如此？」布萊恩皺起眉頭，顯然難以置信。

克蘭西無聲點頭。

「所以你已經吃飽——」布萊恩話說到一半，就瞧見克蘭西抬起空閒的那隻手，讓食指對準桌面，他隨即讓視線順著白髮男子手指位置凝視過去，桌面上的盤子早就被一掃而空，「噢……但離預定結束時間還有五分鐘，請你再等一會！」

布萊恩一說完，就再度低頭盯向螢幕，克蘭西終於抑制不住，抬起頭起身走到年輕男友身邊，趁對方做出反應前，蹲下來往布萊恩臉頰種植一吻。

頓時，年輕人差點就拿不好手機，同一時間聊天室瞬間被大量「好閃。」、「真羨慕！」、「老天啊！」以及愛心符號嚴重洗頻，終於，布萊恩在滿臉通紅的情況下結束直播。

當褐髮男子一把手機放好，立刻把臉埋到桌面上，悶聲說話「我的聲譽徹底毀掉了！」

「也許你會這樣認為，但我剛才有瞄到聊天室內容，那些觀眾並不在意這點，甚至於很高興。」克蘭西溫和回應，只見布萊恩迅速揚起頭，臉上盡是詫異。

「真的嗎？」

克蘭西感到疑惑，並將這份心情充分表明，「沒錯，我確定自己看很清楚，你不是直播主，退出前都沒檢查嗎？」

「你先等一下，我瞧瞧……」布萊恩再度撈起手機，仔細觀看帳號，緊接著雙眼猛然瞪大，還發出吵鬧的慶祝聲音，「喔耶，順利達標，我有足夠金錢跟你籌備下一次旅行了！」

「我管你有沒有錢，總之先把那份快要涼掉的派給我吞下肚，晚點還要去這趟旅程的最後一站呢！」克蘭西發現布萊恩的行徑，幾乎要讓自己火冒三丈，幸好，經他這樣呼喊後，眼前的臭小子總算乖乖收好手機，拿起其中一塊派塞入口中。

克蘭西別過頭，告訴自己當下回布萊恩告訴他由於等待時間過於漫長，打算稍微直播幾分鐘，藉此籌旅行或用在其他原因上的金錢時，絕對要大聲說出「休想！」

* * *

「我該說自己實際上並不意外嗎？」當布萊恩拿掉坐上計程車前，克蘭西吩咐他特別蒙上的眼罩，就凝視著眼前河畔與遠方橋梁，安靜開口。

就算說是驚喜，褐髮男子多半也能猜到答案，以及挑在夜晚才過來原因。

「畢竟，大使橋是我們認識後接觸的第一場戲。」克蘭西把手從口袋伸出，漫步到男友身邊，用其中一隻手搭住對方肩膀。布萊恩轉過頭，凝視著中年男子宛如天空的雙眸。

「你想來親眼目睹這邊多久了？」

「從結束那場拍攝後起。」克蘭西輕聲回應。

「那已經是快要6年前的往事，」聽見回應的布萊恩忍不住揪緊眉頭，「在此期間你有很多機會能自己過來，為什麼拖到現在才付諸行動？」

「身旁沒重要對象，這趟旅程就等於毫無意義。」克蘭西收緊那隻搭住布萊恩肩膀的手，一股溫暖藉由皮膚快速傳達至後者體內，接下來，年輕人就瞬間呆站在原地。

「你所說的『重要對象』，難道是——」隨著話語，布萊恩舉起右手，指向自己，同時雙眼直視克蘭西，站在他身側的男人默默點頭，「拜託，這可不好笑。」即便語氣表面上不怎麼在乎，但在皮囊底下，布萊恩幾乎被興奮情緒徹底淹沒， _ 重要！他說我很重要！所以克蘭西是因為還沒開始這場戀情，才選擇壓抑心願，直到我們正式交往後才找機會說要來？噢，他對我真好！ _

「我認為你顯然很高興。」沒料到克蘭西勾起嘴角，開門見山地指出自己早就看透年輕人心思。

「咦！但我……該死！」布萊恩瞬間支支吾吾，絲毫無法正常回應，男子痛斥一聲，並用雙手遮蓋住整張幾乎呈現番茄色的臉，企圖逃避現實。

克蘭西見狀，馬上咧嘴一笑，與布萊恩相處多年來的經驗，教會他如何應付這類情況。他暫時移開放置於布萊恩肩膀的左手，繞至對方面前，改成用雙臂摟住布萊恩，把褐髮年輕人帶到結實胸膛間。

「你從來就不需要替自己高興感到難為情，布萊恩，確實是因為你，才讓我有了出發理由。對此，我希望你銘記在心，永遠都要以自己身分為傲。」克蘭西的堅毅口吻，令布萊恩逐漸揚起頭。

「克蘭西，你希望我怎麼做，我就怎麼做。」他平靜呢喃。

「這是改編自遊戲劇本吧，布萊恩，切勿忘記，你是血肉之軀，絕非一板一眼的仿生人，正因為如此，」他低頭用下巴溫柔地磨蹭起布萊恩髮絲，「你得要學習替自己而活，確實為了伴侶做出改變這點很令人感動，但若心靈因此獲得成長，才是相戀背後足以觸動眾人的力量。」

「替自己而活嗎？」布萊恩頂著亂糟糟的鳥窩，歪頭思考。

克蘭西察覺這幕竟挑起心底慾望，他猜測八成是出發前好幾天雙方都忙碌到沒時間上床的因素所致。有豐富經驗終究好事，他露出笑容，伸手捧住布萊恩臉頰。

「先別想這些，歲月能帶領你逐漸領悟，現在讓腦袋放空，差不多該為這趟旅程做結尾了。」

布萊恩還沒開口詢問該如何劃下結尾，克蘭西就把腦袋湊近，讓柔軟、火熱的雙唇迅速貼了上去。他們嘴唇緊貼，站在河畔邊擁吻，起初布萊恩以為這只會蜻蜓點水的甜蜜之吻，但當克蘭西用舌頭嘗試撬開他的牙齒，年輕人頓時感覺不妙，根據往日經歷，這天夜晚自己的屁股肯定不好受。

  
_ 但，這又如何呢？ _ 布萊恩想到這邊時微微一笑，光能體驗這次旅行，就彌足珍貴，比起這個，區區性愛後遺症又算什麼呢。於是，他便張開嘴，讓克蘭西舌頭得以順利伸進去，等候雙方吻到無法呼吸後結束，乘車迅速前往預約好的旅館，開始進行屬於這對愛侶的夜間活動。


End file.
